Fasyra
To the north-west of Meare is the continent of Fasyra, home to the great race of the elves, known for their craftsmanship, art, music, magic, and poetry. Fasyra is divided into four - the vast Greenwoods, controlled by the wild and free wood elves, the cascading Moonfalls of the south, lorded over by the adventurous and friendly moon elves, the expansive Sunplains of the east, home to the haughty and reclusive sun elves, and the Underdark, under the mountains of the north, lair of the drow, and other dark creatures... The most respected amongst the elves are the ancient Houses, families of great and noble heritage, going back millennia. Some of these families can even trace their ancestry back to the very first Fey, who are the primordial ancestors of modern-day eleven kinds. ''The Greenwoods and the Wood Elves In the west of Fasyra lies the huge greenwoods, home of the wood elves. They are renowned for their hunting prowess, stealth, and ability to magically shape wood, rock, and other raw materials into beautiful weapons, staffs, tools, and armour - amongst other things. They are also known for their vast knowledge of nature and the magic tied to it. Their populace boasts the highest concentration of druids amongst any race, due to their touch with the natural world and their reclusive nature. Wood elves live in vast settlements, carved into the trees themselves, and hunt and gather from the surrounding forest. The wood elves have no centralised government or capital - instead, each tribe has a council of leaders who are responsible for that individual tribe. Each of these tribes also elects a member to convene with representatives from the sun and moon elves, when matters that involve all of the elven-kind are at hand. The wood elves also boast the closest evolutionary link to their ancient Fey ancestry, and their ancient families are some of the oldest amongst all elves. The Moonfalls and the Moon Elves In the south, one can find the spires of the moon elves - graceful structures that soar into the sky, resting on top of the Moonfalls, great rivers of fresh water that plunge off cliffs and into valleys. The capital of the moon elves is the Moon Spire, home to the famous moon elf duelist artisans. These smiths come swordsmen are renowned for both their magically-assisted skill at crafting weapons and armour, as well as their martial ability with the sword. The moon elves are ruled over by a democratically elected council of nine, known as the silver council, the equivalent of the sun elve’s golden council. The council then elects a leader, known as the high councillor, who has the power of the final vote in a tiebreaker. The high councillor also has the duty of electing two representatives from the council to speak for the moon elves at their summit with their fellow sun and wood elves. While the council may rule the Moon Elves, the most powerful elves in the Moonfalls are those who belong to the ancient elven Houses, families that date back millennia, and are widely respected in the Cascades for both their power, wealth, and privilege. The Sunplains and the Sun Elves In the east of Fasyra lies the lands of the sun elves. The Sunplains are full of wide open spaces and gentle rolling hills. The cities of the sun elves span many miles - while the moon elves prefer to build up, sun elves prefer to build outwards, leading to spires as wide and long as the plains themselves. The sun elves are great magicians, and they have the greatest academies and schools of magic within their lands, yet they are reclusive and unwilling to share this information with non-elves. Sun elves are also one of the most civilised races in the whole of Graeya, and create art, music, and poetry that rivals and excels that of the wood and moon elves. The capital of the sun elves is the gigantic spire of Althyrr, which sparkles like a sheet of beaten gold amidst the emerald green seas of grass that cover the Sunplains. The sun elves are ruled by a council of nine, known as the golden council, which is the equivalent of the moon elves silver council and operates in almost exactly the same way. Why the wood elves may be closest to their Fey ancestors through evolution, the sun elves are bear the most resemblance to their tall, haughty appearance, due to years of selective breeding - they are also amongst the richest of any Elven Houses, and as such as known as the Golden Houses, both due to their golden skin and hair, as well as their vast treasuries. The Underdark and the Drow (Dark Elves)'' In the far north of Fasyra lies a place of evil and darkness, know only as the Underdark, home to the drow or dark elves, who were banished from the surface world after they succumbed to the dark temptations of Lolth and fell into evil and corruption. Now the drow lurks deep beneath the surface, biding their time, waiting for the moment to strike. The Underdark is also home to numerous other evil spawn, including the grey dwarves, ogres, and the crazed beholders - all of which want nothing but the destruction, enslavement, or corruption of everything those who dwell above hold to be good and holy. The Drow are also the least like their ancient Fey ancestors, in terms of both evolution and appearance, being quite the opposite of the beautiful and radiant Fey due to the corruption of Lolth.